


A Forceful Encounter

by lamb



Series: the belly button diaries [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly button kink, Crack, Humor, In-Universe RPF, M/M, niall's bellybutton is huge ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamb/pseuds/lamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello this a sequel to the Great Exploration! It's mostly for Mel (@melsh1t on twitter) bc she deserves to be showered with weird af gifts all the time!!!!</p><p>update 3 years later:<br/>i realize now that this is kinda dubcon??? im sorry....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forceful Encounter

"I miss you Lou," Harry mewed, leaning lightly against Louis' shoulder, "I haven't seen you properly in months since, well."

Harry couldn't say it. He was terrified of Niall's. . . eccentricity. Space scared Harry more than anything; it made him feel small and insignificant and made his chest tighten. Niall's belly button seemed to go on forever; he couldn't see it the way Louis did.

Louis saw it as something  _beautiful._

Harry shuddered and huddled closer to Louis as Louis replied, "You're so silly, we're together right now, aren't we?"

As if on cue, Niall came out of Louis' bedroom, shirtless, in all his enlarged bellybuttoned glory. Harry shuddered and went to hide behind Louis' shoulder, but only fell to the couch cushions when Louis got up and walked to Niall's side, his fingers ghosting over his abdomen. 

"Can't you cover it up?" Harry's eyes bugged out of his head as he stared at the black hole in the middle of Niall's stomach. 

Niall laughed like Harry's pain was  _funny_ and said,"We like to let 'em breathe, you don't even want to know how hard it was to get him back inside me after turning him into an outtie. C'mon, Harry, lighten up a bit! Its just a belly button! Ahaha!"

It was  _not_ just a belly button. It was an abomination to the human form.

"HIM? Its a body part, not a person!" Harry whined, clutching a pillow to his chest. 

"We like to think of him as our little miracle," Louis sighed and rubbed at the 'little miracle.'

Harry got up to leave but Louis yelled at Niall to grab him. Niall quickly took hold of Harry's wrists and pinned him to the sofa.

\--

Eventually, Louis' wrestled Harry, now naked, to his bedroom and tied him to his bedposts by his wrists and ankles. Harry had stopped struggling and attemped to become too heavy as deadweight but he was no match for the will of NIall and Louis; they wanted Harry to join their belly button worship with a fevor that can only be called religious.

Niall in only his boxers climb onto the bed on one side of Harry, Louis sitting on the other. Louis untied one of Harry's hands and brought it to Niall's torso, tracing his fingers over his tight stomach, and finally to his gaping belly button. Harry's eyes are clamped shut as Louis placed Harry's index finger and middle finger into Niall's mouth and then poked them into Niall's belly button; one warm oriface to the other. 

Harry is now audibly whimpering as Louis stretches Niall's belly button to two, three, even  _five_ fingers deep inside Niall's stomach hole. 

A cheshire grin grew onto Louis' mouth as he took notice to the whimpers changing to moans and the growing erection coming from Harry's dick. Niall was already rutting into Harry's leg as Harry started pumping his fingers on his own. Harry's eyes are still closed as he starts rocking his hips up into Niall. Louis tells Niall to position himself on Harry's dick (his belly button, that is).

Louis got their bully button lube out and coated Harry's dick quickly, but very liberally, as Harry's rod was a little bit bigger than Louis'. Harry was attempting to recieve a hand job from Louis as he lubed him up and Louis smacked his dick away. He wasn't gonna have Harry coming outside of Niall's belly. 

Louis lubed up Niall's belly button and aligned Harry's dick with it, slowly pressing it forward. Louis then let go, taking Niall's dick and his own in his hand, getting off from watching Harry pump in and out of Niall's belly button.

Niall's head (his actual head with a mouth and shit) was against Harry's chest and Harry's eyes were sealed shut as Niall's humps became harder and better and faster and stronger.

Miraculously Louis managed to keep his pumps in time with Niall's humps and they all came at the same time. 

Niall's belly button unstuck from Harry's dick with an audible  _pop_ and he reached over Harry's head to untie his other hand. 

In a terrible twist of fate, Harry decided then to open his eyes. 

His eyes that were looking straight up at Niall's endlessy deep belly button. 

Harry screamed and snapped his teeth straight for the tender flesh of Niall's lower belly button. 

"So I suppose you're still afraid of him?" Louis chucked. 

\--

About a week later, where the wound Harry's teeth had inflicted was, Niall came strolling into Harry's aparment sporting a dangly belly ring.

Niall had pierced his belly button. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u i made this as cringey as possible thank u thank u  
> 


End file.
